The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Smartphones can be used for many purposes including making phone calls, sending emails and text messages, browsing the Internet, and downloading and executing multimedia applications. Accordingly, smartphones are typically equipped with multiple communication modules such as a cellular communication module, a WiFi communication module, a Bluetooth® module, and a global position system (GPS) module. Additionally, smartphones are typically equipped with one or more processors. When equipped with multiple processors, one processor (e.g., a communication processor) can be used to process communications-related data while another processor (e.g., an application processor) can be used to process applications-related data. Smartphones also include storage devices such as solid-state disk drives. Further, smartphones include rechargeable batteries and power management modules that efficiently utilize power supplied by the batteries.